Kingdom Hearts : Retracing Steps
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic and his world was consumed by mysterious creatures, and the blue hero finds himself on an, to him, unknown island where he meets a boy with brown spiky hair that will take him on an epic adventure to find the lost ones...
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

**Hey Guys!**

**Finally found some time to write! =)**

**Also DEDICATED TO RAWN89 and Karanma Maeryl!**

**They are both amazing!**

**Also this is my first crossover! SO expect weird things going on but i will try my best! =)**

**Also have to say that this was **

**BETA READ BY RAWN89!**

**Thanks so much! There was a whole lot difference earlier! Like me not using ambitious words like these or weird formation of sentences! 0.0**

**Yeah I am that bad! Thanks so much RAWN! For making my work better and for the help!**

**Thanks Karanma! For being my continuous supporter and a good friend! =)**

**Don't worry I will make more stories from my friends! =D**

**Loads Of Good Luck and Fun,**

**LovesAnimations1998 **

**Darkness**

A blue hedgehog zoomed through the forest, making leaves on bushes and trees to rustle as he made his way past them in a blur. As the woodland terrain changed into a more rocky one, he started to leap from ledge to ledge, continuing climbing higher until he ended up on the top of a steep hill. He paused for a moment to catch a whiff of the fresh air which was pleasantly scented by flowers. The hedgehog, who went by the name of 'Sonic', was wearing white gloves and red sneakers with a single white stripe across. Suddenly feeling to get on the move again, the blue hedgehog performed another great leap down from his high position to land smoothly on the grass covered ground below. He reached the outskirts of the forest and continued over a meadow to be greeted by the welcoming sun. A normal morning on Mobius, and the weather couldn`t have been better. Sonic smiled as he dashed through the landscape, loving every second of his freedom and the soothing scents the nature offered.

Something was lurking in the shadowy depths of the forest. A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at the mysterious fast creature and followed him from a distance. More glowing eyes opened and followed the leader's actions. Melting into the ground into a black puddle, they moved swiftly toward the unsuspecting blue hero.

'Sonic'

Sensing a dark aura, Sonic screeched to a halt and perked his ears and emerald eyes scanned their surroundings to locate what had caused the ominous sensation.

It didn`t emit from just one spot though, it was practically everywhere. A black creature attempted to ambushed him and was about to grab Sonic, but he dodged by jumping backwards only to land on more of the black creatures wanting to scratch and tackle him. Sonic curled up to perform a spin dash, getting rid of some of the evil creatures in the process. However, more appeared to replace the ones he just had beaten. The creatures were no longer in puddle form but moving around on two legs, had claw like hands, and two antennas sticking out their heads. They were only about half the size of their target, but as a pack they were powerful. And they greatly outnumbered the hedgehog.

"GAH! There's too many! What are these things!?" Sonic growled with frustration as he tried to kick them away. He suddenly noticed that the whole land around him was slowly tearing apart. Like jigsaw puzzles with no gravity to hold them down. The speed demon felt the very ground tremble with fierce vibrations and decided to flee.

The creatures that kept appearing in a continuous flow along with the world crumbling away before his eyes, made the place look more and more like a distorted haunted garden. Sonic fled from the eerie creatures, but saw more yellow coloured eyes forming themselves everywhere. Relying on his speed to try and get away, he eventually faced a dead end forcing him to stop. His eyes widened from a terrifying sight. A black circle of darkness that looked like it had the same substance as fire, as if its core was made that way, had materialized in front of him out of nowhere. Everything was spinning and flying out of control, trees and small pieces of land twirling around like a tornado. The land was torn up piece by piece and headed through another black ball of fiery darkness. This one placed way above him in the sky. Sonic was shocked, horrified, and clueless of what to do. Without warning, an invisible force tried to pull him upwards. Sonic managed to grab a hold of a tree branch. He was panicking. What was happening to him, his friends, and the entire world? What was going on?

He was dangling like a kite stuck in a tree during a hurricane.

He was beginning to lose his grip. His fingers couldn`t bear it anymore and he lost his hold on the branch and immediately got sucked into the abyss of darkness into the unknown.

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Even all the mysterious black creatures were dragged along with him into the vortex until there was nothing left of the world…

**Hope you enjoyed it! =)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Newfound Friends

**Hey GUYS!**

**Yes i know! I'm sorry i was away for like a MILLION YEARS!**

**Its all my fault for that!:(**

**But i will make it up to you!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Keyblade lover07, Shaunatheboss, Karanma Maeryl, Sonichedgehog7 and RAWN89! ;)**

**Also GIVE IT UP FOR RAWN89!**

**SHE BETAED THIS PIECE OF WORK OF MINE AND MAKE IT MORE BEAUTIFUL! :3 ALSO SHE DID IN A.S.A.P.!**

**BETA READ BY RAWN89!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newfound Friends**

A fresh breeze gently blew toward a tranquil island where you would find some small houses built from wood and covered with plants that gleamed in the setting sun. The idyllic picture completed with the joyous laughter of children. A boy with brown spiky hair and another with a silvery grey were racing each other towards the palm tree where the special star shaped fruit hung.

The brown haired boy, by the name of Sora, laughed as he shot past his friend Riku. Riku was getting annoyed and bumped his shoulder into Sora as he quickened his pace. Sora suddenly froze and halted while staring at something laying in the sand a few steps ahead near the ocean. He carefully approached it. The small blue creature in front of him seemed to be unconscious. Calm waves continued to push the unusual looking spiny animal further onto land. Riku looked at Sora with slight uncertainty as he approached him, but when he noticed what he was looking at, he too became curious.

"What is that thing?" Riku asked with wonder.

"I don't know but I think we should help it. We can't just leave him here alone," Sora said as he took a few steps closer.  
Riku grabbed Sora's hand, holding him back.

"What if it is a heartless?" Riku warned.

"No, I`m positive there is no heartless that looks like this one at all. Even if so we have to try, and since when did you become such a scaredy-cat?" Sora taunted while putting up a cheeky smile.

Riku frowned at that last remark while Sora crept closer to the mysterious creature.

"Then go on brave one!" Riku responded challengingly.

Sora gave him the thumbs up and slowly advanced toward the strange blue creature. Just at that moment, the creature moaned and started shifting around a little by rubbing his head. As the creature's eyes opened, blinked a few times, it noticed the two boys and leaped backwards into a defensive fighting stance. Showing them that he wasn`t one to be messed with.

"Who are you and where am I? What have you done to my friends? You aren`t working for Eggman are you?" The creature asked hesitantly; expecting a fast comeback.

Sora and Riku looked at each other with utter confusion.

"Who`s Eggman? We`re not going to hurt you! My name is Sora and this is Riku." Sora said while first pointing at himself and then at Riku.

"Well in that case... I guess Eggman has nothing to do with this... but what am I doing here?" The creature asked with a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"Wait... How did you end up in this world? Aren't you from another?" Sora questioned.

"I don`t know...all I remember is my world getting consumed by these black things! Anyway, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" the blue creature replied with a proud grin at the last part.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sonic! Black things? Hmmm..." Sora then crossed his arms and was deep in thought.

"I think he meant heartless Sora." Riku interrupted Sora.

"There is darkness in your world? Then I think your friends might be scattered all over different worlds just like how I got separated from Riku and Kairi in the past," Sora announced.

"Possible," Riku commented.

Sonic was startled and a bit puzzled at that.

"So what you're saying is that my friends are spread out in different worlds?" to his question, Sonic only received a sympathetic nod as an answer from the two humans.

"Oh Chaos! How am I supposed to save them? I don`t even know how to get to them!" Sonic exclaimed close to despair.

Sora then put his hand in front of himself, summoning a sword shaped like a key.

"Well I can use my keyblade to open doors into other worlds," the spiky haired boy said.

"Whoa! What is that giant key of yours?" Sonic shouted surprised by the foreign looking object.

"Oh it's a weapon that can literally open anything, to put it short." Riku shrugged.

"Can you send me to these worlds so that I can find my friends?" The blue hedgehog asked hopefully.

"Well I don't think I mind going on another adventure…" Sora trailed off with his arms casually crossed behind his head.

"I'm going with you," Riku stated straightforwardly.

"No, I need you to stay and take care of Kairi! I trust you in this Riku. And don`t worry, I'll be back as soon as I`ve helped Sonic find his friends," Sora said with a grin.

"As if. You'll never make it back without my assistance," Riku teased back.

"Well, let me remind you; who was the one that rescue you from the darkness? Me!" Sora retorted.

"Hey guys! Not to interrupt or anything, but could we go save my friends now before something happens to them?" Sonic reminded them.

"Oh Right sorry about that!" Sora apologized to the hedgehog before addressing Riku, "Take care of her alright?"  
Riku nodded.

Sora smiled and gave a wink before he pointed his key bade to the sky where a bright portal materialized.  
"You ready Sonic?"

"I'm always ready and thanks for helping me!" Sonic said with appreciation.

They entered the portal, leaving Riku behind on the island.  
"Be careful," he whispered as the portal disappeared.


End file.
